Just Begun
by Lil Mil
Summary: When Iriskit, and Stonekits parents think all the adventures are over. They don't realize that theirs might be, but what about their kits?(Sequel from Two Sides)
1. Alliances

**Riverclan**

**Leader: Ashstar**

**Deputy: Runningfeet- A gray tom, with brown eyes**

**Medicine Cat: Willowfeather: A gray she-cat with gray eyes.**

**Warriors:**

**Mistyheart- A silver she-cat with black stripes, and blue eyes**

**Mothbreeze-A gray she-cat with gray eyes **

**Silversong- A silver she-cat with grey stipes, and bright blue eyes**

**Clovertail: A white furred she-cat with gray spots, and green eyes**

**Otterwhisker: A brown tom, with yellow eyes**

**Rainsong: A silver she-cat with blue eyes**

**Oatleg: A cream tom with yellow eyes**

**Splashsong:A silver she-cat with blue eyes**

**Crowwing:A black tom, with blue eyes**

**Greeneyes:A brown tom with green eyes**

**Simmerheart: A silver she-cat with bright blue eyes**

**Rosetorn: A cream colored she-cat with violet eyes**

**Rippedear: A gray tom, with blue eyes, and a ripped ear.**

**Rowanwatch: A brown tom, with yellow eyes.**

**Skyheart: A Silver she-cat with blue eyes.**

**Braveblaze-A cream she-cat with violet eyes**

**Lillynose-A silver she-cat with bright blue eyes.-Mother to Mistypaw, and Silversong**

**Oakblaze-A brown tom, with blue eyes.-Father to Mistyheart, and Silversong**

**Queens:**

**Silversong- A silver she-cat, with black stripes, and bright blue eyes. (Kits: Greykit, Breezekit,Rainkit, and Moonkit)**

**Mistyheart- (Iriskit, and Stonekit)**

**Appretices:**

**Hollypaw- A black she-cat, with blue eyes**

**Shadepaw- A dark grey, almost black tom, with blue eyes.**

**Leopardpaw- A black cat, with spots that you can hardly see, and blue eyes.**

**Elders:**

**Sparrowflight: A brown she-cat with blue eyes.**

**Twistedfoot-A brown cat, with brown eyes**

**Marshpelt: A gray tom with green eyes**

**Dovepelt: A long furred gray she-cat with grey eyes**


	2. Chapter 1: The beginning

~Irispaw~

Irispaw awoke to the heavy breathing of her mother, Mistyheart. Her brother Stonekit was still fast asleep. But as she looked over at Silversong's nest. There laid only Silversong, none of her four kits. Irispaw got up quietly, making sure not to wake her sleeping mother, and brother. She slipped out of the nursery, and say Greykit, Breezekit, Rainkit, and Moonkit all playing. Though Moonkit, was more off to the side, being her shy self.

"Hey guys!" Irispaw said, as she padded up to them. "What are you guys doing?"

"Trying to decide on a game" Said Breezekit, who was definitely the "leader" of the small group. "_I _want play warrior, a fight between Riverclan, and Thunderclan." He said pausing before continuing. "But Rainkit wants to race, and Greykit wants to see who can climb the highest..." Breezekit finished.

"Well" Irispaw mewed "What about Moonkit, which ever one she wants to play, thats what you should play" She said, and all eyes went straight to Moonkit. Moonkit's eyes went back, and her head went low. She mumbled something no one could hear. "What was that Moonkit?" Irispaw asked.

"I-I, I don't want to play" She mewed in her soft spoken voice. Shuddering back, as if she was afraid to say something wrong, or was about to be attacked. Breezekit rolled his eyes at his sister.

"Figures, wimp" Breezekit mewed, Irispaw shot him a glare.

"Well Irispaw, how about you decide?" Greykit said, finally speaking. Irispaw hated being put in places like this. She thought for a moment than decided.

"Well, I'm going to hang out with Moonkit, I'm sure she has a game much more fun than these" Irispaw was just about to go over to Moonkit, when Hollypaw, Shadepaw, and Leopardpaw came up.

"Moonkit, have a good game? Yeah right! You would be better off asking a mouse!" Hollypaw sneered, with a laugh. "Besides, games are for kits! _I'm _a apprentice now. And don't have to share a den with you too!" Hollypaw said with a roll of the eyes. It wasn't a moment later, in till she saw her father, jump down from his rock, and come over to us.

"Hollypaw, what did i hear you say?" He asked.

"Nothing sir!" She mewed, her mouth shutting. Hollypaw had been honored enough to become Irispaw's father's apprentice. Though she seemed to hate Irispaw.

"Go clean the elders den...Now!" He ordered. She saw as Hollypaw walked away, her head down low, Shadepaw, and Leopardpaw followed close behind. Irispaw looked up, a smile on her face.

"Thanks" She mewed, her father nodded and padded back into his den. She looked at him with sadness, she loved her father but she hardly ever saw him .

"Irispaw!" She heard a voice, that she knew well, and that voice wasn't very happy. She turned around to see her mother calling her. "What do you think going out here without telling me!" Her mother yelled, and than Irispaw saw her brother come out from under her.

"And without taking me!" He squeaked. Their mother threw him a glare, and his ears went back.

"Moooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmm, I'm fine, Silversong always lets her kits out, nice and early. Why can't you let me and Stonekit out?" She asked her. Mistyheart rolled her eyes.

"It isn't Silversong that is letting her kits out. I'm afraid its all Runningfeet!" Mistyheart hissed, but than shook her head. "I suppose you and Stonekit can stay a bit.." She murmured. Irispaw felt Breezekit go beside me.

"Our father is just fine!" He growled, storming off. Mistyheart sighed,

"Breezekit, I didn't mean it that way..." She called after the kit, but him and his siblings were already gone. Irispaw knew there was bad blood between their parents, she had heard the story many times.

"Come on, Stonekit, lets go play!" Irispaw called.

~Stonekit~

Stonekit had been playing with his sister for awhile, but she left to go hang with Moonkit. Or at least _try _to hang out with her. So Stonekit went to find Breezekit, Greykit, and Rainkit. He found them discussing in low whispers.

"Whats going on guys?" Stonekit asked, he than saw Rainkit turn around, with a smirk on his face.

"We are going...-"

"Rainkit!" Breezekit cut him off. "Do you think it is wise to tell Stonekit our plan?" He asked. "After all, his mother is Mistyheart" He growled. Stonekit's ears went back, he wasn't sure out of embarrassment or anger.

"Hey! My mom didn't mean what she said. You know their past!" He growled.

"Yes, I do, thats why I don't think you deserve to know the plan!" Breezekit growled. Greykit rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come on Breezekit, forget the matter between our parents. Come real close and we shall tell you our plan Stonekit" Greykit said, with a glare at his brother.

Stonekit walked closer, and Breezekit smiled.

"We are going to sneak out of camp!"


	3. Chapter 2: Meet me at moonhigh

~Stonekit~

Stonekit stood wide eyed,

"What!?" He exclaimed.

"Well are you in on it or not?" Blizzardkit snapped, staring at him with narrowed eyes. "And you can't tell your sister about it, she will just go and be a tattle tale" He told him. Stonekit shuffled his paws, he would hate to hide something from his sister. He sighed, and than nodded.

"Very well, I'm in on it...But whats the plan?" Stonekit asked.

"Well-" Greykit started, but Blizzardkit shot him a glare.

"Well, we are going to go at night, that way no one will even miss us!" Blizzardkit said, his eyes shining. "You just have to be careful not to wake your mother" Blizzardkit mewed. _Me, what about you?_ Stonekit thought, but held his tongue.

"What about Moonkit?" Stonekit even surprised himself.

"_Moonkit_" Blizzardkit hissed. "What makes you think we should include Moonkit? She would just whine, that she was to scared or go tell Ashstar" He mewed. Stonekit hadn't thought of it like that _em i defying my father? _He thought, but shook his head of those thoughts. He didn't want Blizzardkit to think he was scared.

"I'll see you at Moonhigh than!" Stonekit said, with a smile.

~Iriskit~

Iriskit looked over to see her brother talking to Blizzardkit and his littermates, besides Moonkit. Iriskit rolled her eyes. Iriskit looked over at Moonkit, and smiled.

"I'm sure your excited for your apprentice ceremony, its only three moons away!" Iriskit purred. Moonkit was one moon older than her.

"Yeah..." Moonkit mumbled. Iriskit did have to admit that Hollypaw had been right, this was like talking to a mouse. A scared and afraid mouse. But Iriskit kept trying.

"Well who do you want your mentor to be?" Iriskit asked. Moonkit mumbled someone's name, but Iriskit didn't hear her. "Well I want Skyheart, she was my mothers old mentor..." Skyheart was one of the prettiest cats in Riverclan, and she had such a kind heart too. Iriskit turned back to Moonkit "Who did you say again you wanted as your mentor, you kinda of mumbled it" She asked her.

"Willowfeather..." Moonkit mumbled.

"Wait, the medicine cat?" Iriskit mewed shocked, Moonkit just nodded.

"Have you talked to it to Ashstar?" Iriskit asked, Moonkit just shook her head.

"All the kits are going to make fun of my if I don't become a warrior. And It won't be so bad being a warrior" Moonkit mumbled again, her ears going back in shyness.

"But-"

"So I guess I would like Shimmerheart" Moonkit mewed.

~Later, Moonhigh~

~Stonekit~

Stonekit puffed out his chest, as him and the other kits got there first paw steps of freedom. They were outside of the territory now.

"Isn't this great?" Blizzardkit mewed,with a smirk. Stonekit felt more nagging at his heart, that he hadn't asked his sister, as they went deeper into Riverclan. Blizzardkit stopped, and so did the rest of them.

"What?" Greykit asked.

"Do you smell that?" Blizzardkit asked. Stonekit smelt the air, something was different smelling.

"Was that a growl?" Rainkit asked. Stonekit gulped, and he turned to see a pair of eyes staring at them. It was a fox.

"Run!" Stonekit squealed, but Blizzardkit stopped him before he could go, and shook his head.

"We must fight of it, besides we out number it, we will surely become apprentices after this!" Blizzardkit said with pride. The fox started to stalk forward towards them.

"Blizzardkit, your crazy!" Stonekit growled.

"No, i'm just brave, and show some honor to the warrior code!" He growled. "Your just a little wimpy kit!" He growled. Stonekit didn't want to look wimpy, so he decided to stay, but prayed to Starclan. [i]Help us, please help us![/i] He knew a bunch of kits were no match for a fox.


End file.
